Broken promise
by Loomena
Summary: After the battle against Rudolph, Kluke reminds Jiro of the promise he made... And broke.


_**Author note:**__ This is a birthday present for PrettyKitty02:) I really hope you (Kitty) enjoy and like it:D And everyone else who reads it, too, of course:)_

XXX

_**Broken promise**_

_Sunrise_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_A light smile appeared on his face, probably a response to my friendly tone of voice._

_"Staring holes in the air. What about you?" He answered amused. I laughed quietly, then I looked around; the place looked quite peaceful, even beautiful, with its ocean of flowers and the bright green trees. It looked... _Untouched. _As if we were the first ones who had found it. The thought made me smile; in all the years our world had existed yet, nobody had ever touched it, destroyed it, not even the worst villain_.

_Not even Nene._

_"I... Was looking for you." The words were out before I could stop myself; the thought of Nene had made me want to forget about him, about all the pain he had caused, so desperately that I had immediately said the truth, just to have something else to think about._

_He looked suprised, but then he smiled again, and I realized how his dark blue eyes widened every time he smiled, making him look innocent and even... _Vulnerable_. The last thought startled me; I had to be one of the very few people who thougt of him this way. Probably the only one._

_I sat down next to him._

_"You know, this place reminds me of... Mafay." He didn't look at me, and I was too suprised and shocked to seek his glance_; _only once he had mentioned his home village, and in a situation which had been far more dangerous and stirring for him, facing the one who had caused his family's death, as well as the destruction of his home. So I nearly couldn't find the words to ask him the question which was bothering me the most._

_But then I pulled all my courage together. "Where will you go now?"_

_"I... Will travel around." He answered evasivly, still not looking at me._

_I sighed; I had almost expected this answer._

_"You could stay with us in Talta." And again, the words were out before I could stop myself._

_But even if my mind told me that he would never say yes, my heart was beating faster, hoping it so desperately, against all reason._

_He sighed. "I couldn't stay there, you know that as much as I do."_

_Of course _I _knew it. But not my heart, which was aching now as if someone had stabbed a knife right through my chest. It was shocking how much pain only one simple sentence could cause. Shocking how frantically I wanted him to stay._

_But then another thought flashed through my mind, bright like a lightning and making me see a new ray of hope, as small but also as bright._

_"Will you still... Visit me?" I begged him, not caring how desperated or pathetic I sounded. Only using my last chance, ignoring my pride which could be probably - likely - wounded now._

_"I will visit you, I promise, Kluke."_

XXX

I woke up from the sound of Shu's snorers, once so familiar, but horribly disturbing now. Supressing the sudden need to throw one of the fluffy pillows - fatefully, there were at least five of them in my bed, enough to risk the loss of one - at his innocently snoring silhouette, I sighed quietly.

Then again, the next sawing snorer made me immediately think fate was probably daring me, giving me this amount of pillows and a roommatewho could have easily come first in a snorer championship.

But instead listening to this cue of fate I groaned and pushed one of the pillows in my face, trying to cover my ears completely.

Of course it didn't work; I couldn't find back to sleep while I covered my ears (which costed more effort than one would have thought), still heared the loud snorers from a certain guy and felt wide awake.

So I moaned unnerved and got up from my cuddly bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. When I finally stood, I wondered what I was going to do now; I couldn't come up with an idea, so I decided to take a walk in- and outside the castle.

XXX

The empty hallways were frightening quiet. Besides, it was cold and the whole situation made my flesh creep.

While I was looking for the exit, I didn't meet even one soldier. The silence felt heavy, and the only sounds I could hear were my own breath, as well as the subdued sounds of my footsteps on the blue carpet covering the marble floor of every hallway.

When I finally got outside, I stretched and sighed relieved. Even if I was no longer believing in ghosts - okay, a very little bit maybe - the oppressive silence inside the castle had made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

I looked up to the sky; on the horizon I could already see a small, light pink streak, the first sign for the arising sun, and the sky looked pale, as well as the few blinking stars which could still be seen.

I sighed again, but happily this time; to watch the sunrise in the castle garden had to be a real pleasure, and I was glad now that Shu had woken me up.

That was when I realized a lonely silhouette, black against the pale sky, sitting on one of the park benches in the garden.

I was suprised to see someone else here; but after all, probably Shu had been loud enough to wake up even the poor people in the other rooms.

Slowly, I went towards the person.

The sky was turning from pale blue into orange and golden now, and not until I stood right behind him I could finally see who it was.

Jiro.

I took a deep breath - out of suprise, or at least I hoped that - which was appearently loud enough to make him turn around.

"Kluke?" He asked suprised.

I nodded - because I didn't really know what else to do - but then I decided to ask the obvious question, "Can I sit next to you?"

Now it was his turn to nod, and I sat down, giving him a little smile.

After that, we both were quiet, and an embarassing silence fell, until I couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What are you doing here?" When the words were out, I realized that I had asked him this quesion almost two years ago, at the end of our other 'travel', if one could call it that.

"Staring in the sky... Nothing, I guess." He smiled lightly.

I didn't smile back. His answer reminded me too much of our other talk, two years ago. And of the promise he had made...

And had broken.

"Why have you never visited me?" I suddenly asked; I was so angry I was nearly shouting. I hadn't even known I was that angry before I had asked him.

He looked suprised and shocked about the unexpected change of subject. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Don't pretend to be a clueless idiot, it doesn't work." I sounded pretty harsh, but I was getting angrier every second; I was sure he hadn't forgotten it at all.

He looked insulted, but not in the sad, shocked way, but in the angry, arrogant.

"Well, did you really think I would visit someone who thinks I'm 'pretending to be a clueless idiot'?" He laughed mirthlessly.

Now he had gone too far.

"Has someone ever told you how pathetic it is to break promises? To promise things you're not able to keep?" I asked dangerously quietly.

Before he could answer, I got up and headed towards the castle again.

While I was running, I felt something wet flew down my cheeks; I wipped it away with one hand and without wasting much thought on it.

A few tears shimmered at the back of my handlike diamonds in the meanwhile risen sun.

XXX

_This is only the first chapter, okay?^^ Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll try to update soon:) I hope especially you, Kitty, like your birthday present:)_

_Happy birthday, Kitty! ! !:D_


End file.
